The Origin Of Gluttony!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: This a story about the life of Gluttony and why he loves Lust so much. [ON HOLD!]


The Origin Of Gluttony!

MyStrawberry kitten Loves Yaoi:

This us just a story of what I think of how Gluttony's life was like before he became a humculis, and who resurrected him.

------------------------

ENJOY!!!

------------------------

"Mommy, mommy are you alright?" asked the small child about 5 running over to his mother.

"Yes, dear I'm fine. But what about you?" Asked the woman as she caressed her sons face as she lied on the ground of their house covered in burses some of them bleeding, as pots and pans and everything else that was in there humble little home was either completely destroyed or had been burned to a crisp.

"I'm fine, Mommy! But what about you?! You're covered in bruises!!!" Tears started to fall rapidly from the little boy's eyes by seeing his mother in this state hurt.

But this wasn't the first time he has seen his mother this way, No, where he live he was conceited a monster! All because his head was too small for his body, arms that were too bulky for a normal child to have, and legs that were much to small for him as well.

He was different from everyone else and that's what everyone hated him for.

The village people came occasionally to their house every time that the small boy had left his house, every time that the villagers had caught sight of him they had run him back to his home on the outskirts of town and then trash their home. The only reason that the villagers had not killed him yet was because that was the final wish of the boy's father.

He pegged the villagers not to kill his son no matter what the circumstance.

The only reason that they and listened to his father's last wish was because the villager's considered him a hero.

-------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------

"TYLER! COME QUICK! IT'S THE DAM!" Yelled a villager, wearing a yellow pacha as rain dripped from the edges, as he busted through the door of none other than Tyler Roberson the man that had saved the village from countless disasters such as: robbers, horses gone mad, kidnappings and other things.

"Oh, hello Margaret!"

"Hello, Sam, How are you?" Asked the woman in a light pink dress, nothing fancy just a simple light pink dress, with brown wavy hair that covered her left eye as she held a newborn wrapped in a very light blue cloth that covered everything except the newborns face.

"I'm fine, Thank you. Sorry to cut the cit-chat short but we need your help, Tyler!!" Sam said as he looked at Margaret then to Tyler.

"Very well." The man said as he walked over to his wife and child and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips and his son a kiss on the forehead as it slept soundly.

Even thought his child was deformed he never thought of him as 'special' but ordinary, and he loved him with all his heart.

Tyler grabbed his yellow slicker from off of the coat rack and ran outside after Sam.

"Be safe." Margaret whispered to herself as her baby turned in her arms trying to get comfortable.

Margaret looked happily at the baby as it slept soundly in her arms.

Margaret and Tyler pledged that they would never let anything happen to their son no matter what.

--------------AT THE DAM--------------

"PULL...PULL...PULL!!" Shouted a man as he gave some of the villagers that were pulling large logs up buy rope hoping that it would stop the water from spilling through, but their attempts were foiled as the water knocked over the logs and fell on top of the people that ha put them up instantly killing them as the water washed them away.

"OH! Thank God Tyler your here!" Yelled the man as he ran over to the short black haired man.

"What's the damage?"

"10 dead, 20 injured" The man replied

"Damn! I didn't think it would be this dangerous!"

"All we need is to get this log over to that open space before the whole dam is destroyed!!"

"Sam, give me a thick five foot piece of rope!"

"Yes!"

"Kenny, I need you and any other people that are well enough to bring me that log over there!" Tyler said has he pointed to the log that was sitting ten feet away from them.

"I'm on it! Let's go men!" Kenny said as he signaled the men beside him to follow him.

"Sir!" The men said as the followed Kenny.

"What ever happens don't let this reach Margaret and the baby!" Tyler pleaded to himself as the men came back with what he had asked them for.

Tyler tied the rope around his waist and the other end around the log.

Tyler jumped into the water putting the log in front of him using it as a raft to get to the whole in the dam.

It took him well over two hours to finally put the log in place, causing the water to stop immediately

The villager were cheering with joy jumping up and down twirling there slickers around in circular motions above there heads causing the mud from the ground to get on their clean clothes but they didn't care they were just so happy to find out that the water had stopped.

But wait... there was one person that wasn't celebrating with them.

"Hey wait... where's Tyler he should be here celebrating with us?" asked Kenny

"OH... MY... GOD!!!! TYLER!!!!!!" Kenny yelled as he ran up to the edge of the land that went into the water as he saw a body floating face first.

"Oh my God!! Are you okay?!?" asked Kenny as he folded his legs under him and held his friends head in his hands.

"Tyler… Tyler… DAMN IT TYLER ANSWER ME!!!!" Kenny yelled desperately as tears started to stream down his face and the other's looked in defeat.

"K-Kenny I want you to do something for me." Tyler asked, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Sure anything!"

"I want you to promise me that you or any body else to _ever_ kill my son or my wife." Tyler's eye's started to grow closer and closer together.

"I promise."

"That's good... now I can rest easy knowing my family is safe." Tyler's eyes had finally closed completely and his breathing had stopped completely as well.

The great Tyler Roberson had died.

-------------------------------END FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------


End file.
